custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skrall Nations
Over the millions of years that the Skrall have existed, they have created many nations. This includes all beings in the Skrall "family" which consists of Bone Hunters, all three species of Skrall, and Rock Agori. = Skrall Empires = Skrall Empires are Skrall nations or conglomerates of nations that conquer other nations. There have been a total of three major empires and one on Bota Magna which claims to be the fourth as well as Tuma's Empire which is an unofficial name as they never called it that or linked it to its three predecessors. 1st Skrall Empire To be written in The Saga of Roctar... 2nd Skrall Empire The Second Skrall Empire was formed by the clever leader Numra who first intercepted the Great Beings' landing at what would later become the Valley of the Maze. Numra, seeing their superior technology and wit, agreed to help them in navigating Spherus Magna. In return, his empire was supplied with advanced weapons such as Razor Blasters to enforce law upon the weaker tribes. Numra quickly gained a spot on the ruling council as the only native. He was later killed by Tarkumen who didn't think a Skrall should be allowed on the council. Without leadership, the Skrall disbanded into the warring tribes they once were until the creation of the Element Lords. 3rd Skrall Empire The Third Skrall Empire was formed when the Great Beings decided to create the Element Lords to rule over the tribes. The Element Lord of Rock was created from a young leader Skrall who had yet to be named. During the Core War the empire conquered many tribes and had largely won the war before the Shattering. Although the war had originally started over Protodermis, the empire really only wanted control over the other tribes. They had largely achieved this before the empire collapsed due to the shattering and strikes by the Baterra. It is perhaps the most successful of the empires. Unofficial Successor Empires Bota Magna After the Element Lord was trapped on Bara Magna each skrall region rebelled and formed micro-states that constantly warred with each other. Pimetre, the ruling Skrall of the region of Roctar, conquered several surrounding states and formed the Treaty of Roctar which allowed each region its independence although they still relied on Pimetre for protection as he had amassed the biggest military. Pimetre claimed to be the unofficial successor in the Skrall line of Emperors and formed the 4th Skrall Empire. He created the Skrall Navy, a conglomerate of armed trading boats which would establish coups in cities or destroy the militaries of opposing powers. He was largely successful in this regard save for the isolated northern city of Malvarmega and the Vorox city of Sandlo. Sandlo amassed its own army with the help of Velika in order to combat them. Pimetre also came into possession of a relay chip which he used to contact the Order of Tarkumen and gain various supplies. The Vorox and Skrall were in several wars after the core war such as the Rift War and the Crossroads Incident. Bara Magna = Skrall States = Skrall States are small regions ruled over by a leader skrall or, in some rare cases, __FORCETOC__ Category:Groups